SUMMARY OF THE PRESENT INVENTION The solution to the prior art problems is accomplished according to the present invention by providing cassettes for the various formats. The cassettes are used for the transportation of the packaging to the processing stations, which are serially arranged. The provision of cassettes, which may either be entirely switched, or may be reset for the various formats, permits rapid re-tooling of the apparatus. The drive facilities for the transportation of the various packaging sizes to the various processing stations remain entirely unchanged during this process. All that is require is an adaptation of the cassettes to the various package sizes. Naturally, the usual adaptations of the filling devices and the closing devices are to be performed as well; these, however, are not the subject of the present invention.